There has been proposed a noise cancelling system which reduces noise by outputting a noise cancelling sound wave from a speaker.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an active vibration and noise reduction device which outputs noise cancelling sound waves from a plurality of speakers, and applies adaptive algorithm to each of a plurality of routes of the sound waves from the respective speakers to a microphone.